Oh God
by sakurananachan
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke had know each other for quite a few years now. Sasuke notices Naruto's strange behavior and some old memories seem to find their way into the present. Totally not Naruto Universe hehehe
1. Glory 栄光

Ok so here goes nothig this is the first chapter of something that's been going in my mind for quite a long time now, so I thought about writting t and see what comes ot of it

I don't own anything blah, blah, blah, blah...

栄光 Glory (eikou)

When he woke up that morning, he still felt tired.

Why was it that lately he felt tired most of the time? He didn't do much besides repeating the same routine from Monday through Friday; Saturdays and Sundays were the days he got to rest the most actually. There were times when he wouldn't even take that stupid psychedelic kind of looking pajama off and 3 in the afternoon will surprise him with that weird looking thing still on.

And there he was again, 3 in the afternoon and the ridiculous pajama was still on. Naruto was dozing in front of his computer and the sound of the playing music wasn't helping at all. And he would have let Morpheus embrace him and take him directly to la-la land if it hadn't been for that annoying noise that came from his door, something that sounded like "toc, toc, toc" and that was unnerving the hell out of him. He could have ignored it and let it slip if it wasn't for the small fact that it seemed to be the only thing that was stopping him from surrendering himself to sleep.

"WHAT!?"- he practically yell at the person outside his door, angry at the fact that this same person was to blame for the interruption; but when his eyes met the newcomer' ones various things were taken in by that doze off head of his.

The first realization that he came to have was that he still was wearing that hideous pajama, he still hadn't taken a shower and that very likely he smell because it was 3 in the afternoon and he had that I-just-woke-up kinda look going for him. And as if waking up from a nightmare came the last hit of reality: standing in front of him was the man, yes the MAN, that he had secretly love for the almost past 6 years of his life.

-"The pajamas maybe 20 bucks"- the other man said while he let his eyes run over Naruto's appearance: -"the bunny slippers another 20 bucks I guess"- and lifting an eyebrow he said: -"but that expression in your face is priceless"- and he plastered a smirk on his face that Naruto have come to associate with kinky, dirty, sex related things he could do to him.

Naruto was still looking at this person, that was no other than Sasuke, and his gaze held a tint of anger, surprise and… 'What is that glow in his eyes?'- Sasuke thought to himself –'Could it be lust?'- He wondered, but immediately discarded it, it was impossible for him to conceive _that_ coming from Naruto.

-"I bet you were watching those yaoi animes you watch, right?"- Sasuke asked peeking his head trough the door to confirm his statement, but without realizing it this brought him closer to the blonde.

-"Of course not!"- said Naruto in something that came out more like a shriek that anything else, and that had nothing to do with the comment and more with the personal-space-invading-distance between the two of them. He flinched and backed away a few steps and Sasuke decided to interpreter that as a _come on in_ kinda gesture.

Sasuke rarely, if not ever, came to such a close distance and if he ever did was under special circumstances and trying not to _"invade personal space"_ as he often refered to it.

To Naruto "personal space" was ones of those terms that weren't a part of his dictionary, so it was really hard for him learn to respect this about Sasuke.

-"Then what is that glow in your eyes?"- asked Sasuke making himself comfortable in Naruto's favorite armchair.

Naruto immediately felt himself blush and looked away trying not to think of the drop-dead gorgeous man sitting right in front of him.

-"What glow?"- asked Naruto desperately searching for something to help him change the subject. The curtains were drawn open and he could see the people walking outside; he focused on a couple walking up the street holding hands, they stoped to share a brief, but very passionate kiss, and kept on walking to whatever destination they had, but Naruto suspected that wherever this destinations might be, surely they were trying to get there to share something more than a brief kiss. Or maybe that's what he wanted to do…

-"That glow… right there, in your eyes"- Sasuke whispered almost in Naruto's ear.

Naruto, that had been so absorb in his observation of the passing couple, didn't notice when was it that Sasuke has decided to come to such close dangerous distance, well at this point any distance was dangerous between the two.

Naruto shrieked in a very unmanly way and restore the distance between them.

-"Why are you doing that?"- Sasuke asked as he walked back to the armchair and sited himself with the grace that Naruto have come to associate with each and one of Sasuke's movements and gestures.

-"Do what? Yell at you?"- retorted the blond, trying to sound as offended as he could muster; that was the only way he could think off to avoid the issue at hand and at the same time trying with all his might to push aside all the thoughts and feelings that were making themselves present in that little head of his.

-"Moving away"- said Sasuke with a very serious tone: -"You've been doing it a lot lately… that's why I came over"- and he looked eyes with the blond with the intensity Naruto thought only Sasuke's eyes could have.

What was he to say now? He could picture it: 'I move away from you Sasuke because you do strange things to my head, my heart rate sky rockets to heavens every time you come near me, and I know that sounds corny and cheesy, but I don't know what to do with this feelings I have and been having for the past 6 years'. Yeah, that would go terrific, wouldn't it?

Sasuke kept on staring at him and Naruto knew he couldn't let this question slip and not answer it and pretend that there was no answer to that.

-"I'm not moving away"- Naruto answered looking at everything else that wasn't Sasuke's eyes and started walking towards the open window which was the fardest away he could allow himself to go.

Sasuke watched him make his way through the living room and arrive at the window frame in utter silence, and definitely silence wasn't one of Naruto's traits, so he found it odd. Maybe he had done something that could have upset Naruto? He mentally went through the last couple of weeks, but couldn't think of anything that could have unseated Naruto.

Naruto was still lost in his own appreciations of how mean God was being to him these days.

Sasuke, on the other hand, was observing Naruto, and looking at him like that, bathing under the afternoon sun light and his look lost in a memory that most likely he would never share with him, he notice that Naruto had bags under his eyes. Why hadn't he notice this before? Why did Naruto seem to be hiding things from him lately? 'I bet he's not sleeping well'- he thought: -'it most be the insomnia again'-.

When had cheerful, bright, all-smiles, perky Naruto had gone to? He seemed to be quite distant these days and of late suffered this weird and inexplicable insomnia.

-"Are you not sleeping well?"- asked Sasuke, but to Naruto it sounded more like an affirmative statement than a question so he didn't bother in answering; it felt as though as if Sasuke had already answer for him.

-"Is kinda difficult to have conversations with you if you're not gonna answer?"-said Sasuke trying to bring the blond back from whatever place his mind was off wandering to, but Naruto was still unresponsive.

-"Naruto…"- said Sasuke in a whisper; for a strange reason unknown to both of them, they avoided at all cost to call each other by their given names; so it was rare when Sasuke uttered Naruto's name and it was even more rare when he did so in such a serious manner. So he had said it and in an impossible even lower whisper he said: -"…blue"-.

This was a ridiculous pet name they had come up with the first time they had met, and Sasuke only used it once… exactly that first time…

Naruto immediately turned towards Sasuke surprised by the gesture, not only for the rarity of it but because he had just realized how beautiful his named sounded when it was him the one calling for him.

'That's so corny!'- He thought to himself.

-"Red…"- Naruto answered back with a playful and mocking tone in his voice; Sasuke's gaze always evoked in him the color red… it was as well that secret pet name they had given each other that first night…

They both smiled to the memory not really knowing why; maybe it was that feeling of conspiration, of knowing that only Naruto could call him _Red_ and only Sasuke would understand.

-"My mother put a lot of effort on finding me a name, it would be good if you use it every once in a while"- said Sasuke mockingly standing from the armchair, but still not making any movement to approach Naruto, at least not yet.

-"I don't wanna over use it Sasuke"- said Naruto making a special emphasis on the name to let him know he was also compromising and was calling him by his name.

They looked at each other in silence for a while, until Naruto realize he was staring quite intently at Sasuke so he tried to take his eyes away only to realize that Sasuke was also staring.

-"If you keep staring at me like that I'm gonna wear off"- said Naruto playfully, trying to take importance out of the fact that they been staring each other rather insistently, but Sasuke just kept on staring making Naruto impossibly nervous: -"Why are you looking at me like that?"- said Naruto and his voice sounded a little bit off.

-"I just realize something"- said Sasuke and started moving towards the blond.

-"Ah… And what would that be?'- asked Naruto feeling himself tensed when he came to notice that there was only 5 steps between him and Sasuke.

TBC


	2. Red 赤い

Ok, so here is the second chapter.

I feel like is very poorly writen but I would really apreciate some constructive criticism

O and yeah I don own anything blah, blah, blah, blah...

°!"#&/()?"!"#&/()?"!"#&/()?"!"#&/()?"!"#&/()?"!"#/()?"!"#&/()?"!"#&()?"!"#/()?"!"#&/()?"!"#/()?"!"#/()?"!"#&/()°!"#&/()?¡

赤い Red

"That your eyes are blue"- said Sasuke and took one more step.

"You just realize this?"- replied Naruto with a tone of restrained anger and tried to step back only to find that the wall seemed to be closer that he thought it to be: -"We've known each other for years and you just suddenly realize that my eyes are blue!?"- Naruto was getting all worked up, but it was more due to the fact that the stupid wall didn't seem to give way to his weight and disappeared so he could restore the very much needed distance now that he came to grasp the fact that there was only 4 steps between him and Sasuke.

"Of course I knew your eyes were blue dead last, is just that I never really notice how… blue they were"- he said and took one more step towards Naruto, staring intently into Naruto's eyes. Why was it that he seemingly had failed to notice how different were Naruto's eyes?

'Three steps, three steps, three steps…'- chanted Naruto in his head like a mantra as he couldn't help but notice how dangerously close were their lips.

"It must be the way the light hits your face"- said Sasuke and yet another step; now there were only two steps left and Naruto started wondering if Sasuke was doing this on purpose or if he truly was that stupid as to not realize what he was doing to him and his sanity.

"Or maybe is the…"- but Sasuke didn't manage to end his sentence as he took one more step, Naruto shoved him hard and almost made him lose his balance, in more ways than one.

"What's wrong with you!?"- yelled Sasuke stabilizing his fall.

"Personal space"- muttered Naruto as he moved away from the raven: -"You were the one that made that rule, remember?"- as he said it he turned to gaze at Sasuke and their ayes looked for the briefest of moments, then the moment was gone and Naruto had turned away again and started walking: -"I'm taking a shower"- he announced and headed towards his own bedroom.

Sasuke attempted to take a few steps to the direction Naruto had marched towards, but as he stared at the shut close door he desisted from the idea.

Snorting angry at whatever, he allowed himself to sprawl back on the very same comfortable armchair in Naruto's living room that he had be occupied.

It was true; he had indeed established that rule between the two of them a few years ago, actually when they first meet.

'Why did I impose that rule?'- He wondered to himself… He looked out of the window and caught a glimpse of something red that he couldn't quite discern what was it, but somehow made him think of Naruto… Yeah… now he remembered why he did it…

He quickly stood up from the armchair as if stroked by a lightning and made his way to the computer; it was on stand-by, but he was pretty sure he could figure the password out. Naruto's playlist was still playing and he could hear the voice of Suga Shikao but couldn't quite discern what was being said.

He tried various options for the password; he tried with "yaoi", then with several names of his favorite animes, but to no avail.

He observed his own reflection on the black screen and tried to put a name to the expression that was plastered in his features; was it anger? Frustration? Doubt? Or maybe that expression was trying to covey how much he was restraining himself of running to that bathroom, open the door and watch Naruto in all the splendor of his nakedness?

Grumbling angry at himself and his lack of self-control he stood up again and started pacing around the small apartment, and it didn't take long until he realized that the room seemed to be smaller than he thought it to be the first time he came there.

He abruptly stopped his pacing as his mind provided some of the scenes of his "first time" in the apartment. Absorbed in his memories of the past he realized that, no matter how much he tried to pretend that nothing had happened it didn't lessen the fact that it did.

Another song on Naruto's playlist started echoing throw the apartment, but Sasuke wasn't paying that much attention. He vaguely recognized it as one of Naruto's favorites songs.

"_We're just like old friends. We just can't pretend that lovers make amends…"- _he then realized the lyrics of Smashing Pumpkins were playing on the background; trying no to listen to intently for the sound of the shower running he tried to focus instead on the song: -"_So far, I still know who you are, but now I wonder who I was…"-_ without realizing it he mumbled the words of the song along with the singer.

He suddenly came to a halt and looked around him as if looking for the answer to an unasked question: _-"Strangers when we meet, strangers on the street, lovers while we sleep"- _he briefly wondered why he was singing along. Since when do Uchihas sing along?

Shaking his head, as if that action could scare away whatever it was that he wanted to scare away, he tried to make himself stop singing along and schooled his expressions to a straight face.

And as the reminiscence of it all started coming back, he decided not to stop it, because, what would be the point? It would come back at him at some point, and with vengeful force, so what better time than now.

The memories were, metaphorical and literately speaking, right there; and so where the couch and the coffee table he had tripped with that night and so was the bookcase they had ran into as they had stumble throw the apartment to get to Naruto's room, were he very likely was very much, and Oh God thank you for it, naked and…

"No!!"- screamed Sasuke and started banging his head against the nearest wall trying to get those thoughts out of his head.

"No what?"- he heard a voice asking from behind him and startled he turned back to face directly those blue eyes that he had just notice how blue they were.

"Nothing, really… I just…"- and was Sasuke stuttering? But he couldn't quite finish his sentence because Naruto started walking towards him, wet blond hair barely touching his shoulders dripping water as he went.

Sasuke noted, without being very conscious about it, how a drop of water fell from one of Naruto's bangs to his exposed shoulder and descended throw his chest to his abdomen and…

'_No staring Uchiha'_- he told himself as he reminded himself to keep his eyes on the blue ones.

As Naruto passed by him hardly touching him, but touching him nonetheless, he could smell that scent that he had come to associate with the blond.

It was a smell akin to vanilla and chocolate and water and sun and…

"…Blue…"- and only when the words had already left his lips did he realize he had said them; the whisper had been so subtle, so soft that for a moment Naruto thought he had imagined it, but when he turned to Sasuke and found an expression of utter surprise -_'And God isn't that gorgeous?'_- in the raven's face he knew he hadn't been imagining things, he had indeed said it, and with such a husky voice.

And when their looks crashed something weird happened to Sasuke, an inexplicable and very vivid flood of memories came to him…

_The night he had met Naruto by the fountain…_

_His lips as he blew away the seeds from the dandelion… Why did he wanted so much to kiss the blond?..._

_The glass barely touching his lips as he took another swing of his vodka…_

_The feelings of his hand roaming across Naruto's lower back as he held him and helped him walk staggering and regretting that last vodka shot…_

'_What's your name?'- asked the blond…_

'_I like how you smell… is kinda like vanilla'- said Sasuke…_

_The coffee table that made them trip over… Blessed coffee table that made Naruto hold onto Sasuke more tightly in order not to fall… Or was it the alcohol?_

'_Where's your room?'- he heard himself ask him…_

He felt as if watching a flashback in a movie of exactly the same things he didn't wanted to be thinking about right now.

'Is all because of that natural scent of his'- Sasuke thought looking away, having this weird feeling that if Naruto saw his eyes he would see the flashback replying in his own eyes.

"What were you yelling about a moment ago eh?"- asked Naruto understanding that if he decided to venture into Sasuke's memories he would step into dangerous territory because this seemed to be one of those things the raven haired wouldn't want to discuss and so he let it be, because he had his own.

"Nothing…"- murmured Sasuke sighing and only then he realized that he had been holding his breath.

Naruto kept on silently staring at him, it wasn't every day that he could allow himself the privilege of openly ogle the Uchiha. He let his eyes wonder over the well form neck line noticing the tension on the muscles of the chiseled neck, admire that twitch on Sasuke's inferior lip that appeared when he was at a loss of words and that black leather necklace with a gold crucifix…

'_You smell like cigarette'- said Naruto as he kissed the raven's neck…_

_The feeling of the cold wall against his bare back, but he was hot and sweaty…_

'_I want you closer… closer'- said the blond as he drew him closer pulling him by that black leather necklace with a gold crucifix…_

_His fingers as he absent mindedly played with the crucifix as he enjoyed the memories of the recent physical activity…_

'_Your hands are cold'- said Sasuke… -'I like it'- he mumble as he dived for Naruto's neck…_

Naruto was vaguely aware of the background music still playing, but then one of the lines reach his ears and he allowed all of the memories finally sink in.

The intros of the electric guitar echoed throw the reigning silence of the apartment and the raspy voice of the singer was heard afterwards as the two of them kept on looking at each other.

"_Look what you done, look what you done. Love is the drug that makes you feel sexual…"-_ and as the lyrics filtered between the two, words unuttered were spoken without their permission: _-"…I can see the shame written on your face.  
We were lovers when you knew my name…"- _Naruto opened his mouth, but no sound came out and Sasuke tried not to stare too intently to those parted soft pink lips.

"Is already 4:30. Have you eaten yet?"- asked Naruto trying to restart and trying to change the subject fearing his thoughts might led him he didn't wanted to go.

"No…"- muttered Sasuke fearing held the blonds' gaze might brake his already weakened self control.

"I'll fix us something"- said Naruto and started walking to the kitchen, but Sasuke's voice stop him mid track.

"Do you still have it?"- asked Sasuke and he finally made eye contact.

The blond knew immediately what he was talking about, but decided to pretend like he didn't; it was always easier to pretend and avoid than to confront and explain.

"What are you talking about?"- said Naruto and looked away fearing Sasuke might notice the lie in his eyes.

"About the drawing…"- said Sasuke and Naruto heard and saw the seriousness in his eyes and voice and that alone sent chills down his spine.

"Yes…"- he heard himself answer.

"Where is it?"- asked Sasuke. There was something in his voice, something that Naruto couldn't quite name, but was there nonetheless, and it made the conversation seemed all the most important.

"Somewhere around…"- Naruto said and quickly turned around trying to hide his face from Sasuke's.

"Somewhere around?!"- said Sasuke, Naruto could clearly hear the restrained anger in Sasuke's voice: -"That's how you care for the things I give you? You know what? I won't give anything else if that is how you handle the things I give you…"- but the raven haired got stopped on his tirade as Naruto took his hand and led him to his room.

When they stepped into the room Sasuke had this suffocating feeling of flashback coming back to him.

"The bed is still where I remember it to be…"- whispered Sasuke without being conscious about it.

Naruto, still holding him by the hand, lead him to the mirror sitting next to his bed and next to it, framed, was the very same drawing Sasuke had given him a while ago.

He drew near to it; almost not recognize it as his own making.

It was Naruto and it was him and it was… so many things, so many memories and that vanilla scent that kept on hunting him and filling him and taking him places he wasn't sure he was ready to go to.

He heard as if being played far away in the distance, one of the songs from Naruto's playlist…

"_setsunasa no kagiri made dakishimete mo_

_itsumade mo hitotsu ni wa narenakute…"_

"It was in this wall, wasn't it?"- asked Sasuke more to himself than anyone else, but it was the blond who answered.

"…_yasashisa yori fukai basho de_

_fureau no wa itami dake_

_futari wo musunde kudasai…"_

"Yes… it was in this wall"- said Naruto and he could feel that something, somewhere was beginning to fall apart…

"…_bokura wa mou yume wo minai_

_tomadoi nagara te wo totte_

_zankoku na yoake no hou he_

_arukidasu…"_

TBC…


	3. Touch 触る

Ok so here is the beginning of the smuttiness, though is not yet at full force, I'm still trying to find my muse.

I don't own this blah blah blah and if you are very catholic and dislike the idea of a gay priest do not read please

Much LOVE and please rewiev!

触る Touch

"Yes… it was in this wall"- said Naruto and he could feel that something somewhere was beginning to fall apart.

Sasuke didn't want to see the blond, he couldn't; because if he did he would end up trying to kiss him, touch him, to become one with him… But he couldn't allow himself that, not now, not ever…

However, ne couldn't stop himself as he turned around feeling pulled by the sound of the voice of the other person in the room. And again that sensation reminiscence flooded him over, he knew he was going to go back to his memories and it would all come crashing back, but he also knew the other was experiencing the same feeling.

'At least I won't be going alone'- thought the raven to himself as the memories envelope him whole and he gave in to the sensations it brought back.

_**The night he had met Naruto by the fountain… **_

_What was he doing in such a place anyways? Is not like it mattered anymore, he just had to wait half an hour more and he would be free to go back home. He had to admit though that the gardens he was strolling about were beautiful and so was the fountain in the middle of it._

_ He savored his solitude and tranquility, it has been a busy night and he had started to suspect he might have a little too much to drink when he saw an astonishing attractive man standing alone on one of the surrounding gardens. _

_He approached him, not really sure as to why he as doing this; maybe it was indeed the alcohol flooding through his veins or maybe it was because he felt pulled to the man or maybe, just maybe, loneliness was getting the better out of him. _

_The other man turned towards him and followed him with his gaze as he came nearer. _

_There was something on this person approaching him and he could feel it._

_ When the raven had finally made it next to the other man a polite smile formed on their lips. _

_**'What's your name?'- asked the blond… **_

_'What do you want it to be?'- asked Sasuke playfully. '_

_Fine then, don't tell me, that way I'll call anyway I want'- answered the other male with a small smile plastered on his lips. _

_'And how will you call me'- asked the raven taking notice of the glass the other was holding on his right hand. _

_'Mmmm… I don't know…'-said the blond as his eyes inspected the other up and down and when their gazes met, both of them smirked without really knowing why: -'…Red'- he mumbled._

_ Sasuke smirked and said: -'Then can I call you blue?'- he asked. _

_'Oh so very original… Is it because of the eyes?'- asked the blond letting a smirk of his own to form on his lips. _

_'I wasn't even looking at your eyes…'- murmured the raven feeling somehow offended. _

_'Then what were you looking at?'- asked the blond with such seriousness in his tone as if the answer to that question was the most important thing in the world. _

_They stared at each other in silence, Sasuke not feeling the need to answer the question and Naruto not feeling the need to know the answer anymore. _

_'I like that name… Blue'- said the blond and a small smile graced his lips. _

_'Let's go back inside… I think I want another vodka'-spoke again the blonde after the moment of silence the two of them shared. _

_As they were making their way towards the back entrance, Naruto bend over and took a dandelion. _

_**His lips as he blew away the seeds from the dandelion… Why did he wanted so much to kiss the blond?...**_

_Why did he felt this way if he just met the blond? Who cared, maybe it was the alcohol finally getting to him. _

_It was only going to be 30 more minutes, but without realizing it those 30 minutes have somehow turn into 2 hours as they about everything and nothing. They both were people who enjoyed their silence, and so they found liking each other's presence as they both appreciated their silent conversation. Music could be heard all the way outside on the balcony in which they were._

_ 'I think I had a little too much to drink…'- mumbled the raven just for the sake of saying something and hear the voice of the blond give him a response. _

_'Why you said that?'- asked the blue eyed man standing next to him, his eyes never leaving the starry night sky. _

_'Because…'- he started, but he turned around towards the blond. ___

_**The glass barely touching the blonds' lips as he took another swing of his vodka…**_

_Why was it that his lips seemed so appealing? _

'_Let's get out of here'- said the blond turning towards Sasuke._

'_Where would we go?'- asked the raven slurring his words, but he wasn't quite sure what was causing it, if the alcohol in his system or the intense gaze he was receiving from the other male._

'_Here'- mumbled the blonde and moved himself from the rail he had been leaning against and the word around him decided to spin on its own accord. He started stumbling toward the direction he thought would be the entrance to the salon._

'_Your are drunk…'- stated Sasuke as he tried to catch up to the blond, who suddenly turned around and grabbed the fair skinned man's right hand and placed it on his lower back._

'_Dance with me'- demanded Naruto, as his hands placed themselves on Sasuke's shoulders and he swung from side to side._

'_I think we better get you home'- said Sasuke as he tried to remove his hand from the others lower back, but failing miserably; he briefly wondered if he was really trying to in the first place._

_**The feelings of his hand roaming across Naruto's lower back as he held him and helped him walk staggering and regretting that last vodka shot…**_

'_I think we are really drunk'- mumbled the raven as his hand, now free to move from the other's lower back, remained there; was Sasuke keeping it there?_

'_So what if we are… Don't you wanna dance with me?'- said Naruto stumbling with the words, and Sasuke wondered when Naruto had gotten so close to him._

'_Yes I want to…'- mumbled Sasuke not very sure of what he was agreeing to but not really caring since the only thing that he cared for right now was how close the tan man was to him._

'_Me too…'- slurred the drunken blond leaning in closer to Sasuke._

'_**I like how you smell… is kinda like vanilla'- said Sasuke…**_

They hadn't even noticed how or when, but the distance that was separating them had disappeared and even those little steps that were between them seem like too much.

"This is not right…"- mumbled Naruto not noticing that it was him the one covering the small distance between his and Sasuke's lips: -"You can't…"- but he was unable to finish the sentence as Sasuke's lips had covered his and silenced him with a kiss.

They could later on come to terms with the fact that Sasuke was priest…

How had they come to this? Why couldn't they help but to repeat their history? None of them knew and in fact none of them was actually wondering since the only important thing in this precise moment was that kiss, that caress.

"You smell like cigarette…"- mumbled Naruto in between kisses.

"Yes"- answered back the raven his lips never leaving the others': -"I always smell like cigarette"- he said and both of them smirked.

They relish on the feeling and the memories it brought with it.

No matter how much they had tried to avoid this exact same moment, they both knew that they had been moving towards it since they decided they couldn't be together.

Well, it wasn't much of a decision, being that Sasuke was a priest since the first time they had met almost 6 ago; it was, if you may call it that way, god's territory and Naruto wouldn't take away what was God's by right.

But right now, as he remember his grandmother telling him that this was a sin, he thought to himself that he could share a very good spot in hell with this sinner.

Sasuke wasn't one to lose his control that easily, but to hell with all!

There couldn't be anything more right than this moment they were both sharing. And if this meant he would rot in hell, so bee it, because not even if Jesus himself came down from heaven and told him to stop he would do it.

He had wanted to kiss the blond for the longest of times, barely containing himself.

Why had he not met him before? Why destiny was as cruel as to bring them together now? Now that it seemed impossible to be together. If other would have been the circumstances Sasuke didn't doubt they would have ended up together.

Why had they met so late in life?

They had instantly recognized each other as if from a different life, a life in which they could make out, make love, and make whatever it was that their bodies demanded them to do.

"You should quit smoking"- said Naruto when Sasuke decided that he wanted to taste the tan neck.

"Then how would you remember me?"- answered back the raven as he bit down on the juncture of the neck and shoulder earning a grunt to escape from the blonds' lips.

°!"#&/()?"!"#&/()?"!"#&/()?"!"#()?"!"#&/()?"!"#&/()?"!"#&/()??"!"#&/()?"!"#&/()?"!"#&/()?"!"#&/()?°

Ok so I'm really very sorry for the long wait hehehe real life got in the way.

And also I'm really sorry for the very short chapter, but I felt that if I kept witing I would get myself to carried away hehehe

Well I'll try to compansate by updating sooner and with a longer chapter okay?

Don't forget to rewiev!!

Normal 0 21 false false false ES-MX JA X-NONE !-- / Font Definitions / font-face font-family:"MS Mincho"; panose-1:2 2 6 9 4 2 5 8 3 4; mso-font-alt:"ＭＳ 明朝"; mso-font-charset:128; mso-generic-font-family:modern; mso-font-pitch:fixed; mso-font-signature:-536870145 1791491579 18 0 131231 0; font-face font-family:"Cambria Math"; panose-1:2 4 5 3 5 4 6 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:1; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-format:other; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:0 0 0 0 0 0; font-face font-family:Calibri; panose-1:2 15 5 2 2 2 4 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1073750139 0 0 159 0; font-face font-family:"\MS Mincho"; panose-1:2 2 6 9 4 2 5 8 3 4; mso-font-charset:128; mso-generic-font-family:modern; mso-font-pitch:fixed; mso-font-signature:-536870145 1791491579 18 0 131231 0; / Style Definitions / p.MsoNormal, li.MsoNormal, div.MsoNormal mso-style-unhide:no; mso-style-qformat:yes; mso-style-parent:""; margin-top:0cm; margin-right:0cm; margin-bottom:10.0pt; margin-left:0cm; line-height:115; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:11.0pt; font-family:"Calibri","sans-serif"; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:"MS Mincho"; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-fareast; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi; .MsoChpDefault mso-style-type:export-only; mso-default-props:yes; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:"MS Mincho"; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-fareast; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi; .MsoPapDefault mso-style-type:export-only; margin-bottom:10.0pt; line-height:115; page Section1 size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:70.85pt 3.0cm 70.85pt 3.0cm; mso-header-margin:35.4pt; mso-footer-margin:35.4pt; mso-paper-source:0; div.Section1 page:Section1; --


End file.
